


Picking up good stuff

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Haha find a good stuff
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kjk4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjk4ever/gifts).



Not eating for 3?

Or is it 4 days? Sure is tough.

Jong Kook sighed while holding his sunken stomach. The remaining cash he got from the hard labor job he had a week before was only enough to buy a sachet of ketchup. 

Jong Kook gulped down his own saliva to wet his dry throat. Maybe it best to enjoy his last meal for this week somewhere hidden with water source. Under the bridge? A hidden place in the park? If he happened to die from malnutrition later, it would take a while for people to find him. Good, less people would see his pathetic death.

Jong Kook took a step to cross the street when there was a shout, a hard bump to his left side, then he lost his vision completely.

When Jong Kook opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was how white his surroundings is. Unlike the cardboard box or dirty street he used to sleep for the night. He knew it was not a heaven, because he could hear the very irritating beep sounds coming from the machines that placed around him.

“He’s just a beggar, we don’t need to take such measures. If he died, we can donate his body for research purpose.”

“Yah, isn’t that too mean?”

Jong Kook blinked, he finally realized where he was.

A hospital.

Jong Kook might have gasped louder than he intended to because those two people who were discussing the way to dispose of his body turned their heads at the same time.

Jong Kook was still too weak to get up but he could speak clearer than he thought.

“I.. I have no money to pay for the medical bill, I…”

“Ssshht”

The white skin boy with round glasses put his finger on Jong Kook’s mouth. He was about to say something when the doctor came in with a clipboard.

“Oh, he’s awake. Suppose to. No serious injury, just a scratch and malnutrition. He’s good to go once he feels better,” the doctor said upon discovering that the patient had woken up, “I’m not yet receiving his identity form…”

“He’s with me.”

The round glasses boy spoke up without looking at Jong Kook who was bewildered.

“My worker that went missing for days. You know, He lost his way home,” the glasses boy explained while making a gesture with his hand, “So the bill will be on me.”

The doctor blinked twice before nodded slowly, face showed slight confusion but as long as the bill is covered.

“Well then Mr. Ha, at least I need his name,” the doctor said, looking at the man Jong Kook learned as Mr. Ha.

“Of course, you still remember your name, right boy?”

It was weird to be called a boy by someone who looked like a refuse-to-grow-up child. But Jong Kook didn’t want any trouble so he decided to follow the game.

“Yes, sir. I’m Kim Jong Kook”


	2. Playmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha is a rich spoiled brat

Jong Kook lifted his head to enjoy the warm water hitting his dirt-covered face gently. It had been awhile he washed. And longer to be able to get clean without him shivering from the cold. There was also shampoo and soap. The hospital he was brought to surely a good one. The facility they had was beyond the norm.

If he had to pay the bill himself, he might have to sell one of his kidneys, or two?

Jong Kook rubbed his stomach with the soap and smiled. Having your stomach filled properly sure was a nice feeling. He didn’t remember the last time he ate that much. Not really sure about the taste because he gulped down all the things that had been placed on his plate.

Jong Kook sighed in relief for his unexpected luck. He needs to thank Mr. Ha later.

Finished scrubbing himself clean, Jong Kook dried his hair and put on his new clothes that had been bought in hurry by what he assumed as Mr. Ha’s driver.

When he went out of the bathroom, Mr. Ha was sitting on the sofa, drinking a bright green drink that looked like melon soda with ice cream.

A brat.

Jong Kook thought, containing his grin that he spontaneously lowered his head down.

Mr. Ha lifted his head and found the beggar he picked up from the street now looked clean and…. Handsome.

The tanned man still looked malnourished, but it added a point to his sharp manly features. The shirt and pants he bought looked a little bit baggy, but he noticed well-built muscles here and there. Maybe the beggar used to do hard labor.

Jong Kook realized he was not yet saying his gratitude that he decided to tell him there.

“Mr. Ha..”

“Mr.Ha?”

The, supposed to be Mr. Ha looked so confused that Jong Kook stopped on his track. Was he mistaken his name?

“Oh, right you mean me,” the round glasses brat laughed, “sorry, I thought you were calling paps. Call me Haha,” Haha said, introducing himself finally.

“Mr…Haha?”

“Still awkward,” Haha confessed, “ well, they all call me young master.”

“Young master,” Jong Kook muttered. He was right. He should have known from his attitude and attire. The brat in front of him is really rich, “thank you for saving me. I don’t know how to repay you.”

Haha scratched his thin beards, “I’ve told them you work for me, so if you have no place to go, you can come.”

And that was how Jong Kook ended up on Haha’s Benz, heading home that turned out to be a really big castle-like mansion.

“Moms like Versailles so she insisted to have a house with a similar style. Don’t worry, I told my maid to not put any rose in my room,” Haha said while fiddling with his phone. He might get used to people asking about it.

Not only the exterior, but the interior was also magnificent that Jong Kook felt like a stray kitten that wandered to place he does not belong to. Sure he dresses better than before he met the ‘young master’, but he surely still looked out of the place.

“I think the hairstylist has arrived and waiting in your room, see you later then.”

Jong Kook didn’t have time to stop the brat nor asking more about the brand new information. Hairstylist? My room? Later?

But he didn’t need to be confused for too long because the butler that escorted them showed him the way.

“Ah, I knew it, you look great with lighter hair color.”

The time-consuming styling finally was done and Jong Kook was escorted to a big room that probably Haha’s. It was nice to have his hair tidy up. But with unnecessary coloring and face pack, Jong Kook felt like he was forced to doll up for some reason.

Haha called him to sit on the dining table, showing Jong Kook the snack for afternoon tea.

Jong Kook fidgeted on his seat, not dare to touch the offered cookies and only took a quick glance toward Haha who already munch 2.

“Uh, young master..” Jong Kook began. It felt weird to call him that.

“It’s only the two of us, you can call me Haha,” Haha said, munching the 4th cookies while playing with his phone.

Jong Kook wasn’t sure if calling a name should be allowed in his position. First, he needs to confirm his position.

“About the payment, I did say that I will do anything,” Jong Kook started, he hesitated in the middle and bit his lips.

Haha turned his attention from his gold-covered Samsung for the first time to see the man he ‘adopted’ from the street.

The now neat looking man look so manly that the soft high voice didn’t match his appearance at all. Haha, on the other hand, had a ridiculously low voice. Maybe God is fair after all.

“You know why our family is so rich?” Haha asked in a serious tone. He saw Jong Kook's small eyes met him and looked unsure about how to answer.

“Let say we’re the kind that not suppose to have daylight above us. We’re as shady as a dog from hell. Do you know Cerberus? You’re not supposed to leave the hell after witnessing us.”

Jong Kook’s heart stopped. He could see a sickening grin on the brat’s face.

“We run out of livestock, and you catch my attention well.”

There was a pause, with Jong Kook unable to react and only had his eyes wide open to show his shock.

Haha’s grin became wider and wider before it broke into uncontrollable laughter.

“Sorry, I was kidding. Look at your face, I should have become an actor,” Haha giggled while pointing at Jong Kook’s miserable face.

“Nah, our family owns successful barbeque chain and I’m the only heir that only needs to learn how to waste money,” Haha said, assuring Jong Kook who seemed less tense, “Your job is to become my playmate. It’s boring here and being the only child, I always wish to have a friend to accompany me.

“How old are you?” Haha asked.

Jong Kook thought for a moment and answered, “20”

Haha grinned, “3 years older than me, I will call you Hyung then.”


	3. Role he need to play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jong Kook gains his muscles back

It is already a privilege to be born as the heir of a successful business owner. 

Haha knew he is luckier than most of the Korean men. Yet his luck seemed to not end just there.

Sure, his Benz got scratched a little. But in return, he got a friend, a Hyung that looked as reliable as president’s bodyguard.

When he picked Jong Kook up from the street, he looked as dirty as a street rat. His driver refused to bring him inside that Haha suggested him to put the beggar in the trunk instead. At that moment, the scene reminded him of the gangster movie that he engrossed in acting like one. It was really fun.

Back to the man he picked up. It didn’t take long for the young man to gain his strength. Haha gave permission for him to use the gym facility, pool, and yard as much as he wanted. And boy that stamina, Jong Kook is truly a horse.

The nutrition Haha provided was also excellent that, combined with daily work out routine, the first shirt Haha bought for Jong Kook had become too small especially for his arms and chest. Haha is quite a fashionable man, but Jong Kook preferred much simple attire. Haha didn’t mind. At the end, he chose what his playmate wore.

“Hyung, your buttocks are so high,” Haha exclaimed while ogling Jong Kook’s back view. The knee-high pants he bought fit him nicely, too nicely wrapped around his well-toned ass that Haha decided to point it out.

“Yah, stop,” Jong Kook answered, trying to cover his ass with both of his hands, face a little bit red but smiling. It was adorable, and Haha wished he could have such a warm smile. The braces treatment he had done when he was young helped in making his teeth alignment neat. Yet, Jong Kook’s big smile is something he was born with.

Not only having a good body, the rescued man also is smart and quick-witted. 

As for the only child in the big house, it was what Haha always wanted. A sibling. And that was what Jong Kook did to repay his savior.

Jong Kook would keep his honorific around people, calling Haha as ‘young master’ and acted like his personal butler. But once they were alone in Haha’s room, all the formality gone and he will act like a true Hyung for Haha. Teasing and joking around while playing game for all night long. 

Yeah, he had picked up a good stuff for free, Haha thought while smiling for the victory he proclaimed by beating Jong Kook’s player in Nintendo game.

“Now, you have to grant me one wish,” Haha reminded him with a big grin. The older man still covering his face with his big hands, unable to accept his defeat yet.

“Yeah, bring it on,” Jong Kook finally answered. Last time, Haha dared him to run around the yard naked. Good thing it was midnight. The maids aside, Jong Kook didn’t want to scare Haha’s parents. 

“You’re not born as street kid. It’s obvious Hyung. What happen?”

The question was as sharp as a knife. It also hurt almost the same. Jong Kook didn’t think the silly brat he called as his dongsaeng could be so brave to ask such a private matter.

Even if it include in his bill, Jong Kook was not comfortable to open up yet.

But the brat was determined to dig him up. And Jong Kook understands that, as a young master that had allowed a dirty homeless like him to live in his house, Haha deserved to know his origin.

Jong Kook bit his lips, the game controller was long abandoned on his side. The older man glanced toward his “dongsaeng” and Haha was still looking at him intensely. There was no way out.

“I ran away with my boyfriend.”

Haha blinked, but kept his focus on the older man who was licking his lips nervously.

Since there was no question regarding his first confession, Jong Kook started again.

“I was around your age when I started the relationship with my senior. My parents were against it. I was naïve and agree to run away with him. It’s stupid, I know,” Jong Kook laughed at his own stupidity. He brushed his hair, feeling frustrated all of sudden. He threw his head back and continued.

“Turn out he was completely a bastard. He stole all my belongings and sold me to a gang leader that interested in me. I managed to run away and kept hiding for years. I think they have given up on me but I cannot go back to my town.

“I did everything to survive while moving from town to town. Do you know how hard it is to get a job when you have no identity card?” Jong Kook said smiling. It was the saddest smile Haha had ever seen on the older man. 

To be honest, Haha didn’t understand. It was a kind of story he could only heard from a movie. 

“You don’t want to go back to your parents?” Haha asked. It may be insensitive, but he was curious, it cannot be help.

Jong Kook bit his lips again. At this rate, his lip might start to bleed.

“I never been a good son. The problem I had brought was bigger than anything I could offer even if I went back home. Besides, they have my brother, an ideal son, much smarter popular and handsome compared to me,” Jong Kook answered.

“You’re handsome too,” Haha spontaneously replied. An exclamation that made Jong Kook taken back yet smiled for gratitude.

“Thanks,” Jong Kook said and smiled, less sadness now.

“Ok, now my next wish,” Haha declared and stood up.

“What, isn’t it only one….”

“Let me kiss you.”


	4. Just a simple kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will haha get what he want?

Haha knew he should have shown more empathy. Especially after hearing such a heart-breaking story from his ‘hyung’.

But he couldn’t help himself. The sorrowful expression, the wet, reddening lips from biting too hard. It was so hard to ignore the captivating detail in front of his eyes.

Haha surely did pick up good stuff.

He didn’ mean to ask that question so soon. He was also startled. When he realized, he was already standing so close to Jong Kook, upper body leaning in, making their face so close to each other.

The small eyes were shaking, a mixed reaction of amusement and bewilderment were clearly shown on his face.

The pause was longer than Haha had expected. He gulped down the hard lump in his throat. Never been he got so nervous like this. Will Jong Kook reject him?

Indeed, he was happy when Jong Kook confessed that he is gay, or at least a bi. Not that it would make him automatically had a chance, but the probability is not 0% now.

Haha knew he definitely is not the handsome type, nor charming. His parents let him fix few things yet it won’t make him look like V from BTS. He accepted his fate ever since he learned that his parents are not that good looking. He already planned to land a girl with his funny antique and cute charm in the future.

Haha blinked.

Then why he would think that attracting a guy would be different.

He was nor charming nor witty right now. Just a weird pushy small man begging for a kiss.

That was when Haha realized he had more chance of getting rejection than acceptance. The nervousness finally creeping up on his usually full of pride self.

However, Jong Kook eyes didn’t change to the worst, instead, it became warmer. His lips corner started to go up, forming the usual warm smile.

“Curious?” Jong Kook asked.

Haha nodded.

“Because I’m gay?”

Haha frowned and shook his head violently, “No, because.. because you’re uri-Hyung”

Jong Kook’s smile became wider and Haha fell in love deeper with the older man in front of him.

Jong Kook closed his eyelids slowly before opening them up again. “Ok,” he finally answered.

The kiss was rather sloppy. Jong Kook frowned a lot, especially when Haha tried so hard to dominate him, determined to not give any break for Jong Kook to gasp for breath. It was adorable so Jong Kook let him.

“Good?” Haha asked, unsure if he did them right.

Jong Kook nodded for encouragement and Haha became more aggressive.

Their mouth were attached, yet Haha wanted him more that he started to put his hands on Jong Kook’s waist. The muscles stiffened from the sudden contact, yet Jong Kook didn’t retreat. How Haha wished to explore his abs too. But he only asked for kiss. He knew he need to contain his lust.

But it didn’t stop Haha from pushing deeper, leaning forward until Jong Kook had no choice but let Haha lie him down, legs spread apart to give space for Haha who was now on top of him.

When Haha parted their lips, Jong Kook was completely beneath him. Looking as dreamy as ever, but sexier and wet.

He surely did pick up good stuff.

“How was it?” Jong Kook asked, smiling.

Haha, still gasping for oxygen, nodded more than necessary. He was too entranced to answer the simple question. His body felt hot, especially his groin. 

Haha got up and left Jong Kook to go to his bathroom. The heat was too much that he need to calm himself down with a cold water.

He had several fun with girls before. But a guy was his first. Was it because it’s Jong Kook that he became more desperate the more he touched him?

The desire to claim the older man was so maddening that it scared him. If he had more of that taste, Haha afraid that he would get chronic addiction.

Haha let out a sigh. His mind had cleared down thanks to the cold then warm water. Stepping out from the shower stall, Haha wrapped himself with fluffy high-quality towel before he remembered something important.

“Hyung.”

He called out once he back to his room.

But there was only his lonely echo and no one else.


	5. Family breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha's family all like the new PA

Haha never had been this anxious from the early morning.

The night before, he was too afraid to search, or call Jong Kook after he vanished from his room.

What if he left? Forever?

He knew he was in fault for that. What kind of man left after kissing with not even a word?

A brat. 

Jong Kook sometime called him that for a joke.

He is indeed a brat, Haha thought.

Couldn’t sleep well, Haha decided to leave his room and join the breakfast.

There, he saw his ‘hyung’, looking neat, for Haha’s parents also presented there. They were talking about something with Jong kook flashing his smile once in a while. His mom was smiling ear to ear.

“Oh, Son,” Haha’s father called him. Jong Kook and Haha’s mom turned their head to look at where he was standing. Spontaneously, Haha looked down.

“Your Jong Kook-ie was about to bring you breakfast,” Haha’s mom said, pointing at the tray of food not far from where Jong Kook was standing.

“I’ll eat here,” Haha said, voice lower than usual from nervousness, or maybe because it was early morning.

From the side of his eyes, Haha could see Jong Kook gave him a bow before pulling out the seat for Haha.

A really formal gesture only for an act in front of others. Normally, they would laugh together after locking themselves in Haha’s room. Jong Kook throwing a pillow to Haha’s face when the brat tried to imitate him.  
Haha wondered if they could do the same today.

“He really is a fine man,” Haha’s mother whispered to his son, who abruptly woke up from his thought.

“Huh, ah,” Haha looked around and caught a glimpse of Jong Kook’s toned back heading to the kitchen, “yeah, cast him from the street,” Haha answered without showing any interest. He knew how his mother envied his only son to be able to land Jong Kook as his personal assistant. And he knew how curious she could be. In order to not make any scene, Haha had bribed his driver to keep Jong Kook’s past as a beggar from anyone.

“Mind if I borrow him to accompany me to weekly (mom’s) gathering?” Haha’s mom asked. Haha made a disgusted expression.

“No way, not gonna allow you to throw him into the hungry cheetah.”

Haha abruptly got up and turned around to go to his room when he saw Jong Kook had already come back from the kitchen with Haha’s favorite kid's cereal.

“Come, hyung,” Haha said, grab Jong Kook’s free wrist and dragged the much bigger man without a word to his own room. 

Haha only looked at Jong Kook again after he locked his room securely. There, his personal assistant was standing with a box of cereal on his hand still, blinking confused.

“Are you… disappointed with me after what happened last night?” Haha asked, his face was frowning.

Jong Kook tilted his head, “no?” he answered after a while, “I thought you were.”

Haha licked his lips. His ‘hyung’ is always like that. Afraid of hurting anyone else than being conscious of whether his own heart was bleeding or not.

“So,” Haha started, a bit hesitant to speak, “is it okay to continue?”

Jong Kook knitted his eyebrows. Putting the cereal box he awkwardly held while having such a conversation on the side table, he looked at Haha before answering. Or questioning.

“Because you’re jealous?”

“No,” Haha answered, a bit startled that he heard his convo with his mom.

“Because you’re curious?”

A bit true, but, “No,” Haha answered, not breaking any eye contact.

Before Jong Kook could interrogate him more, Haha decided to cut him, “because I want you.”

Unexpectedly, Jong Kook smiled. The older man knew how spontaneous the brat is. Just like last night when his ‘young master’ asked his permission to kiss him on the lips out of nowhere. It was amusing, and to be honest, Jong Kook didn’t hate the affection. He may have like it. Yeah, he might have like the kid from the beginning. 

The smile was not kind nor warm. It was closer to a smirk. A sexy, dare me one.

Haha exhaled harder than he should.

“Like how?” Jong Kook asked, with a seductive smirk that Haha had never seen before.


	6. Bed play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha wanted it, but how about Jong Kook?

_Like how?_

_Uh, on my bed? Exposed…_

_W..wait, leave your shirt, I want to open it_

Haha gulped down when Jong Kook answered his request with a smirk. The older man walked toward Haha’s majestic bedroom. Haha quietly followed but stopped just after entering the door separating his living room and bed room.

With back facing Haha, Jong Kook stopped beside the king size bed and slowly worked on his suits. Removing the jacket and dropped it to the floor, he then processed to unbuckle his belt. He extended his arm to dropped the belt rather dramatically. He knew Haha would appreciate his effort to make it like a movie scene. He understands his dongsaeng very well. Next was his trousers. He had to bend slightly to take it off, showing his amazing curve to Haha who was breathing hard behind him.

Straightening his back, Jong Kook stopped for awhile.

“Underwear?” He asked, slightly turning his head for 90 degrees, giving Haha a glimpse of his chiseled jawline and outstanding side profile without really looking at him. His small sharp eyes were covered with his bangs that Haha couldn’t really see his expression. 

It became harder to breathe, and even harder to respond. Haha licked his lips before giving out his order.

“Take it off.”

Haha had to sit down on his couch when Jong Kook gave him the smirk. He knew his obvious erection was visible from his pajama pants. It became harder for Haha to wait.

Jong Kook’s white shirt was rather long that it covered his bums, but Haha got a nice view when Jong Kook bend down again to slip off his brief.

Unconsciously, Haha stroked his own erection while watching the strip shows. He knew he had to hold himself for the main dish. But it was so hard. It should be categorized as torture.

Jong Kook straightened up again, letting a sigh. Haha could see the bottom of his butt cheeks that not covered by the shirt. How he wished to knead them with his hands.

He was startled when Jong Kook turned around, grinning when he found Haha sitting on the couch with hard expression, hand on his crotch. Jong Kook knew the brat won’t have any patience left to watch until the end. 

So the older man hopped down on the soft bed, lifting his right leg onto the mattress, spreading his legs wide before left leg joining slowly, giving Haha an opportunity to take a peek on what he has in between.

“Like how?” Jong Kook asked again and Haha got the hint right away. That he was expected to process with the rest.

Haha got up from his couch and walked toward his bed with awaiting Jong Kook.

He placed his palm on the mattress, followed by another and crawled closer to Jong Kook who opened his legs wider the closer Haha moved toward him.

When Haha reached his destination and had his palms on top of Jong Kook’s, their lips had already touched.

Jong Kook felt bad for teasing Haha too long that he let the younger man sucking all his breath away. But the building lust was not enough to contain with such a kiss that Haha pushed him down, making Jong Kook lied beneath him, trapped between the soft mattress and Haha’s heated body.

Jong Kook let out a moan when Haha moved toward his mole on his neck, sucking the skin to give him a mark while lifting Jong Kook’s right leg to stroke his toned thigh.

“It will be visible,” Jong Kook protested with a music like soft voice. Haha knew how soft Jong Kook’s voice is compared to other males. But right then, it was probably the softest he had ever heard.

“Wear turtle neck,” Haha replied with his contrasting bass tone. The younger decided to open the first button and revealed Jong Kook’s collarbone. A kiss mark there, before processing on the next button to leave a bite mark on his well-built deltoid muscle. Third and forth, Haha had waited so long to have Jong Kook’s boobs for himself that he put both his hands on the plump chest, kneading them roughly until Jong Kook moaned in pleasure.

Jong Kook startled when Haha’s face just inches from him when he opened his eyelids. A sudden kiss on his sharp nose and Haha went back down, sucking the already hard nipple while pinching the other.

Jong Kook arched his back, letting out a moan that higher than before. He felt hard and needy. A hitch breathing could be heard the more Haha toyed with his sensitive chest.

When Haha backed to his vision again, Jong Kook’s eyes were wet, mouth gasping for oxygen. Both were desperate, Haha knew it.

“May I?” Haha asked, extending his arm to open the drawer and took out the lube.

Jong Kook circled his arm on Haha, still with dreamy eyes he nodded.

“Yes, please,” Jong Kook begged desperately.

Haha kissed him again and Jong Kook let his arms go to cover his own face, letting Haha worked on his bottom.

The first finger penetrated him, Jong Kook managed to hold himself. The second, and when it made scissoring motion, Jong Kook moaned and grabbed the sheet.

It had been so long since he got laid.

Haha knew well that it was not Jong Kook’s first time. All that expression and adorable moans had been heard by people who are not him. It made Haha sad, and also jealous. But he could do nothing to change the past.

Haha pulled out his lube coated fingers and used Jong Kook’s shirt to wipe them off. He took out his hard cock from his pajama pants and aimed his cock to the pulsating entrance before warning Jong Kook that he will start.

The inside was tighter than Haha had imagined and warmer. He looked up and caught Jong Kook throwing his head back, whole body trembling from the invasion. Haha pushed deeper and and Jong Kook arched his back, letting out a gasp.

The older guy was good, he just adjusting with Haha’s length. Haha assured himself before placing his hand on Jong Kook’s shoulder for support to insert all his length. 

Jong Kook didn’t say anything, so Haha started moving.

A slow pace at first, accompanied by a short high pitch moan from Jong Kook every time Haha hit his deepest. It was like a hiccup.

The hole became accustomed to his size that Haha decided to increase his pace, resulting in Jong Kook gripping the sheet more tightly, moaned uncontrollably in harmony with Haha’s frantic movement.

In the midpoint, Jong Kook finally let go of the wrinkled sheet and reached for his own erection. Stroking the length to feel even better, his hole contracted along with the movement.

It felt amazing that Haha wanted this moment to last forever. Yet both were so close, Haha could see the tremble on the older man’s hand.

“Come together?” Haha offered while holding Jong Kook’s hand who was on his cock. The younger increased the speed while helping his Hyung and they came with a loud groan.

Grasping for breath, Haha released his grip on Jong Kook’s sticky cock and again, wiping them on Jong Kook’s already ruined shirt. 

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Haha assured him when Jong Kook gave him a side-eye. The older man just smiled, mumbling a word that sounds like ‘a brat’.

But indeed, Jong Kook acknowledged. That he got picked up by a good brat.


	7. Puppy joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Haha picked Jong Kook up from the street, he said he felt like adopting a street puppy

Haha always enjoys the best out of his lucky life. But he may have never tasted the true happiness before he met his ‘hyung’.

It was terribly satisfying to lie on his bed, still sleepy yet eyes couldn’t help but wide open because Jong Kook just got out from the shower. 

Freshly washed hair dripping a droplet of water. The strong, sculpted muscles looked freaking good even in the early morning. Love marks from the previous night were quite visible on his tanned skin, yet the older man had stopped complaining about them since Haha is, and will always be a brat that does whatever he wants.

Jong Kook turned his head to look at Haha.

“What do you want for breakfast?”

Haha smiled so widely, a kind of question that asked by a love partner. Indeed, they were.

“Pancakes with lots of butter and honey,” Haha answered.

Jong Kook raised his eyebrow, imagining the calories the brat plans to devour. But he nodded and went to the bathroom again to dry his hair and get dressed to his suits.

Haha only left his room after an hour, still in pajamas. He greeted his parents who almost finish eating their breakfast and sat on his chair.

“Good morning, young master.”

Haha looked up to see his personal assistant, Kim Jong Kook in proper suits, bringing a plate of freshly made pancakes with butter and honey double the standard amount.

“Hey, are you planning to make my son’s arteries clogged?” Haha’s father complained upon seeing the high-calories breakfast. 

_Look who’s talking with that bulging beer belly_ , Haha almost blurted out his thought.

“I will make sure your son burns all that calories before dinner,” Jong Kook reassured with a confident smile.

Both Ha looked at him, one with a happy smile and the other with a terrified look.

Because what else Jong Kook had in mind other than dreadful work out session?

The only thing Haha hated about his ‘hyung’ is that he is such a gym-freak. 

“Okay, now 1 more set,” Jong Kook encouraged him, patting Haha’s back which was drenched in sweat.

“Really, Hyung? One?” Haha asked out of breath. Another thing he hated about Jong Kook, a liar.

But the older man knows how to keep making Haha docile.

The 3 hours hellish work out might be torture for Haha. But it wasn’t enough for Jong Kook. And what he had in mind would definitely burn calories yet revive Haha’s spirit.

Haha grunted when his cock disappeared into Jong Kook’s ass. Jong Kook raised his body again before slamming down, making Haha cursed under his breath.

Jong Kook grinned. He stabilized himself before fastening his pace, determined to milk Haha until the last drop.

It was fascinating to have such an energetic lover. Jong Kook is a beast, Haha knew from the beginning, especially when the former beggar started building muscles with excessive work out in his private gym. Yet he reminded once again how much stamina the older man contained in his hot smoking body.

The mouth opened with a tongue sticking out in concentration, Jong Kook’s eyes were all black like an animal. Or maybe it was because his eye-opening is so small the black iris was the only one visible. Nevertheless, the sight of Jong Kook on top of him was the sexiest for Haha now.

Haha moaned and arched his back when he was so close to empty himself, followed by Jong Kook.

The health-freak lover might be annoying, but it was worth it in the end.

“Hyung, pack your stuff. Tomorrow we will leave,” Haha said to Jong Kook one day. They just finished having sex, with Jong Kook, still sore from the play, was lying down on Haha’s bed with a thick blanket covering his naked body.

“Another sexcation?” Jong Kook asked, referring to the name of activity Haha came out with. Basically Haha would bring him to family’s villa with no one else around and locked Jong Kook in with minimal clothing all weekend.

The brat was lucky to be gifted with such huge fortune and lover with unmatched stamina like Jong Kook. Haha was young, and Jong Kook is quite proud to be able to fulfill his demand if not exceed it.

“Yup, and I’m gonna lock Hyung up all week, so bring all your stuff. I may consider moving in with you there.”

Jong Kook knitted his eyebrows, “no way, I don’t want to do all the house chores by myself,” he complained, but went to pack his stuff anyway.

The next morning after breakfast, they got into the limousine with the driver. Since it was a ‘vacation’, Jong kook is allowed to wear his casual outfit. A trunk full of their bags, they headed to the place that Haha had pointed out with his google map. Jong Kook had been to many places the Ha family own, but they headed to new direction that even the driver need the navigation to show the way. Haha’s family has many villas around the country so it didn’t surprise him.

But Jong Kook couldn’t hide his frown when the car stopped in the residential area of the city. Even more when Haha said that they had arrived.

Haha usually bring him to the nice villas outside the country for privacy. Was Haha serious about moving in that he chose an apartment his family own in the middle of the city instead?

Yet, Jong Kook frowned. The scenery is familiar, too familiar that Jong Kook felt his heart beating faster.

“Your house, they still live here, I’ve checked,” Haha said, pointing at the tall apartment complex along with Jong Kook who couldn’t believe his eyes.

“I’m sorry Hyung, I was curious, so I had a detective to track your record. Also for myself because I don’t want to accidentally date a gang member and put him in my house.”

Haha waited for Jong Kook to react, but the man still gazed at the building he used to live without any words, so Haha continued.

“I know you feel bad for running away from home, and the fear of making them in danger if you came home. But you really want to go home right,” Haha looked at Jong Kook who was still frozen, but he knew the older man was listening.

“You said you ran off from city to city for years. Yet I found you passing out in the neighboring city. Losing all your money from trying to come back, but was contemplating to go further that you stuck there?”

Jong Kook gulped down. The brat was right. It was half-conscious though. Whenever he checked on the train route or bus, he would unconsciously screen his eyes for access to his hometown. He knew he shouldn’t. His parents might have disowned him ever since he ran away. Nothing but a danger awaiting him there. Yet, he missed them.

Haha sighed, “Your ex.. He might also get scammed because after that incident, he ran and reported it to your family and police. The gangs were captured but they couldn’t find a trace of you so they thought you’ve died.

They mourned for you. They want nothing but their son to come back. You’ve done wrong and you have the chance to fix it,” Haha explained for him. 

The brat went to get Jong Kook’s belongings and put down the heavy gym bag beside Jong Kook who was standing still. The older man now had his head down, but unable to look at Haha. Haha understood his ‘hyung’s dilemma.

“I thought I’ve picked up a good puppy to play with, but the puppy’s not mine and will always try to find a way to go back to where he belongs,” Haha joked, offering a bratty smile, “For a brat with a huge ego like me, letting go feels better than being left. So, thank you for playing with me, Hyung.” He said and walked away to get into his luxurious car.

Closing the door a little bit harder, Haha told his driver to go.

The driver was confused, but he obeyed it right away. Leaving the former butler, Haha wanted nothing but to turn his head for a final good-bye. But he decided not to.

Life felt different after Jong Kook had gone. Haha woke up too early but unable to stay in his bed longer. It might be just him, but the scent of Jong Kook still somewhat remained there, suffocating his lonely torn heart. Of course, they just had intercourse there the day before. Even if he ordered his maid to change the sheet, it might take a while for Jong Kook’s scent to leave him in peace. Unwittingly, Jong Kook had occupied his room just like his heart too vividly to be forgotten that easily.

What would he do with the rest of his life?

Playing with lots of girls and have fun till he dies?

Not bad, but somehow, sounds pitiful.

Haha sighed an got up from his bed. He headed to the dining hall and planned to ask for a huge delicious breakfast with ice cream on top. F#ck with his diet plan.

But Haha had to stop before reaching the dining table. His eyes widen in disbelief.

There was Jong Kook, standing beside Haha’s chair, talking to his parents like nothing happen.

“Oh, son!” his mom happily greeted him, “Why you didn’t tell us that Jong Kook-ie will work from his house? I’m asking whether it’s okay to re-arrange his bedroom for my painting collection.”

“I surely don’t mind, Madam. Thank you for letting me stay there.”

Haha’s mom made a gesture with her hand that it was not a fuss.

Haha, on the other hand, still froze on his spot.

Jong Kook excused himself to approach Haha to ask what he wants for breakfast.

“Why are you here,” Haha whispered instead of answering the question.

Jong Kook who had his back facing the parents smirked, “A puppy knows how to go back to where he belongs, am I right? Or you don’t want me around anymore?” Jong Kook pouted.

Haha immediately shook his head, but still, yet….

Jong Kook smiled, totally satisfied with Haha’s reaction, “Well then, for my young master, Croissant sandwich with double ham and cheese?

Do not worry, I’ll make sure you burn all the calories before noon.”


End file.
